I wish
by Mellin aka dat Dray-Chan
Summary: Noch ne Songfic von mir ............HPDM........ Please R


So das ist meine zweite Songfic, hoffe sie gefällt euch...  
  
Pairing: DM/Hp  
  
Autorin: mellin  
  
Beta: DarkShadow28 * knuddls *  
  
Oli. P - I Wish  
  
~Give a little hope to our love  
  
I wish, I wish  
  
rain could wash your tears away  
  
give a little time  
  
and give a little hope to our love~  
  
Gibt es noch Hoffnung? ....... Hoffnung für uns? ... Ich wünsche mir das es sie noch gibt......  
  
~Seit Tagen ist mein Leben  
  
für mich ohne Sinn  
  
Beweg mich nur im Kreis  
  
statt zu dir hin  
  
weil ich weiß  
  
wie enttäuscht du von mir bist  
  
und ehrlich wie hab ich dich vermisst!  
  
Du sprichst kein Wort  
  
kein Ort, der nicht nach dir schmeckt  
  
und weckt ein Gefühl das in mir steckt  
  
dich zurück gewinnen -  
  
neue Pläne spinnen  
  
lass uns doch noch mal von vorn beginnen~  
  
Ich hab dich verletzt, ich weiss..... Es war dumm...... Ein Fehler......Kann ich ihn rückgängig machen???...... Nein, ich denke nicht...... Und doch möchte ich neu beginnen..... Nur noch eine Chance.....  
  
~Love is like a smooth summer rain  
  
I wish that you'll be back again  
  
holding back the good times  
  
forget about the past  
  
won't let you down  
  
Sag nicht was du willst  
  
sag mir was ich hören will  
  
won't let you go  
  
sag mir, dass ich ein teil  
  
aus deinem Leben bin  
  
won't let you cry!  
  
dass ich dir fehle  
  
dein Gewissen quäle  
  
Bereit´ dem ein Ende, bereit´ dem ein Ende~  
  
Was soll ich tun..... Mein Leben es ist sinnlos ohne dich...... Ich kann dich nicht zwingen..... Ich fühle mich so leer ohne dich.... Deine Augen, so schön......Deine Haare, so weich.... Ich komm nicht über dich hinweg..... bitte gib mir noch eine Chance......  
  
~I wish, wish  
  
I could take your fears away  
  
Love and hate  
  
is tearing us apart  
  
I wish, wish  
  
rain could wash your tears away  
  
give a little time  
  
and give a little hope to our love~  
  
Ja, Hoffnung, es heisst man soll sie nie Aufgeben, das habe ich auch noch nicht getan... Ich hoffe noch immer das du mir Verzeihst...... die Hoffnung lässt mich am Leben.....  
  
~Ich geb dir all die zeit  
  
und dauert es ein Jahr  
  
ich will nie wieder gehn  
  
ich bin für dich da  
  
und immer schon gewesen  
  
nur konnt ich´s nie zeigen  
  
nun lass mich nicht auf Ewig leiden.  
  
Ein kleines Abenteuer ist ein Feuer  
  
was schnell verglüht  
  
wer einmal lügt  
  
sich selbst betrügt.  
  
Ich will´s nie wieder wissen  
  
hab dein Herz zerrissen  
  
will zurück zu dir- dich nie mehr missen~  
  
All die Jahre musste ich dich hassen.....All die Jahre in denen ich dich geliebt hab..... Ich durfte nicht.... Du fragtest mal warum, ja das war eine gute Frage..... Eigentlich wegen meiner Familie, doch auch wegen Voldemort..... und wegen meinem Haus..... du weißt ich war angesehen in Slytherin.... nur weil du ein Gryffindor bist und Harry Potter, tolerieren sie mich nicht mehr..... wie wäre es gewesen... wenn du nach Slytherin gekommen wärst.... Ja alles wäre anders....  
  
~Love is like a smooth summer rain  
  
I wish that you´ll be back again  
  
holding back the good times  
  
forget about the past  
  
won´t let you down  
  
Sag nicht was du willst  
  
sag mir was ich hören will  
  
won´t let you go  
  
sag mir, dass ich ein teil  
  
aus deinem Leben bin  
  
won´t let you cry!  
  
dass ich dir fehle  
  
dein Gewissen quäle  
  
Bereit´ dem ein Ende, bereit´ dem ein Ende~  
  
Ich bin auf der Suche, Auf der Suche nach ...... Dir...... Ich muss mit dir reden...... Ich möchte dich wieder in meinen Armen halten.... Dich küssen..... berühren......alles, nur nicht verspotten....  
  
~I wish, I wish  
  
I could take your fears away  
  
Love and hate  
  
is tearing us apart  
  
Komm zurück zu mir  
  
I wish, wish  
  
Ich wünsch es mir so sehr  
  
rain could wash your tears away  
  
give a little time  
  
and give a little hope to our love  
  
Es tut so weh...~  
  
Es tut so weh..... ohne dich.... Mein Herz es, tut so weh, ohne dich..... Bitte, nur noch eine Chance....Ich denke zurück an unsere gemeinsamen Tage.... Sie waren so schön.... voller Lachen...Fröhlichkeit....Ohne Sorgen......  
  
~I wish, wish  
  
I could take your fears away  
  
Love and hate  
  
is tearing us apart  
  
Kom zurück zu mir  
  
I wish, wish  
  
rain could wash your tears away  
  
give a little time  
  
and give a little hope to our love~  
  
Nur noch eine Chance..... ich vermisse dich mit deinen, smaragdgrünen Augen, deinem schwarzen Haaren.... die immer wie Wild abstanden.........  
  
~Für unsere Liebe  
  
I wish~  
  
Denn eins hab ich dir verschwiegen.... etwas was ich dir hätte sagen sollen..... ich weiss das war nicht klug.... ich schreie es , schreie es durch die Gänge, durch die Gänge Hogwarts..... jeder soll es hören... es ist mir egal........ denn..... Ich liebe dich HARRY!!!...... 


End file.
